Episode:24
, while the other is .[http://www.evacommentary.org/appendix/character-names.html Evangelion character names]; Translation of essay by Hideaki Anno about character name origins; includes a link to the original essay in Japanese. |entitle = The Beginning and the End, or 'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' |image = |director = Shoichi Masuo Masayuki |writer = Hideaki Anno Akio Satsukawa |aired = 13-Mar-1996 |prev = Episode 23 |next = Episode 25 }} "The Final Messenger" is the twenty-fourth episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview Asuka's depression spirals out of control, so SEELE sends Kaworu Nagisa to NERV to serve as the replacement pilot for Evanglion Unit-02. Shinji and Kaworu develop a bond and become friends. However, it is soon revealed that Kaworu is the final Angel, and has been sent by SEELE infiltrate Terminal Dogma. Kaworu commandeers Unit-02, forcing Shinji and Unit-01 to attack and defeat it. Kaworu reaches Terminal Dogma, but discovers that the giant, crucified being there is not Adam, but Lilith. He then implores Shinji to kill him to allow humanity to survive. Shinji hesitates, but grudgingly kills Kaworu. Misato tries to reassure Shinji that he did the right thing, but he remains guilt-ridden over his decision to kill Kaworu. Synopsis A young Asuka runs to find her mother after learning she has been chosen to be an Evangelion pilot, only to find that her mother has hanged herself. In the present, a bewildered Asuka learns of Kaji's death from Shinji. Asuka runs away, eventually finding a wrecked house to stay in. She lays in a bathtub naked and emaciated, lamenting that life is not worth living if she cannot pilot her Evangelion. One of NERV's intellegence agents finally finds Asuka and returns her to NERV Headquarters. Shinji stands before Evangelion Unit-02 wondering where Asuka is, and unsure about how to tell her about the truth of Rei's origins. He then goes to shore of the new lake marking the former site of Tokyo-3. Shinji mourns the fact that he has no friends left after Toji and Kensuke have moved away. He admits he is too scared to face Rei after discovering who she really is. Shinji's thoughts are interrupted by a boy humming "Ode to Joy." The mysterious boy introduces himself as Kaworu Nagisa, and tells Shinji that he is the Fifth Child. Misato is suspicious of Kaworu and his too-convienient arrival after Asuka is rendered unfit for duty. Her suspicion grows when Kaworu's synch ratio with Unit-02 is incredibly high, even though the Evangelion's core had not been reset. Kaworu soon meets Rei, hinting that he is aware of her true nature.Kaworu's supernatural ability to set his synchro ratio in Evangelion Unit-02 as he wished was because he possessed the soul of Adam, and his line for Rei being "the same as him" is a clue about her being the vessel of Lilith's soul. However, this was confirmed at Terminal Dogma, after she projected an A.T. Field to help Shinji in defeating Unit-02. Kaworu then takes a public bath with Shinji, stating he is deserving of grace and that he likes him.When Kaworu tells Shinji he "likes/loves" him the word he uses is "suki," which has a varying and ambiguous meaning, that includes simply friendship or intimacy. The original ADV VHS subtitle translation gives the word as "like," while Platinum and the English dub use "love." The Netflix release, translated by Khara, chose to use "like" again. Khara's own official translator has publicly defended this change, and the ambiguity it retains from the original text. Shinji ends up spending the night in Kaworu's room. He tells Kaworu about his life before he joined NERV, and his hatred for his father. Meanwhile, the monoliths of SEELE discuss the fact that NERV, which was intended as an organization to execute their scenario for Instrumentality, has now become Gendo's "plaything." Keel says that Gendo will pay for betraying SEELE. Gendo is then shown standing in front of Unit-01, revealing that the embryo of Adam is embedded in his hand. He refers to the purple Evangelion as "Yui," and says that the time for his dream to be fulfilled is coming soon. Kaworu stands on a headless angel statue amidst the ruins of Tokyo-3.Kaworu standing of the statue is clue that he is the final Angel, and the missing head is signal of his death He is observes that humans, whom he calls "Lilin," cannot be gods. Fifteen monoliths of SEELE appear around him, explaining that Gendo's true intention is to become like a god. The monoliths admit that humanity, as the progeny of Lilith born from the Black Moon, are the usurpers of the children of Adam born from the White Moon: the Angels. SEELE reminds him that while Kaworu has Adam's soul, Gendo is in possession of Adam's body. The monoliths express their faith in Kaworu to execute their will. Misato observes Kaworu from a long distance, confused about his morning routine of taking walks and talking to himself. Kaworu turns around and seems to look directly at the distant Misato, startling her. Meanwhile, Hyuga gives Misato the information she asked him to steal from Maya. Hyuga has learned that Kaworu has the ability to intentionally manipulate his synchronization rate with the Evangelions. Misato then visits the imprisoned Ritsuko, who tells her that Kaworu might be the final Angel. Ritsuko's guess proves to be true. Kaworu activates Unit-02 without the use of an entry plug, and heads toward Terminal Dogma. It is suggested that Kaworu is able to do this because both he and all of the Evangelions, except Unit-01, are children of Adam. In addition, the soul within Unit-02 has withdrawn itself as a response to the psychological trauma inflicted on Asuka by Arael, the fifteenth Angel. NERV sensors render Kaworu as Pattern Blue: he is indeed the final Angel. Fuyutsuki expresses disbelief that SEELE would send an Angel to NERV, but Gendo tells him that the "old men" have decided to use NERV to skip a step in fulfilling their version of Instrumentality. Shinji is beside himself with disbelief that Kaworu could be an Angel, but Misato orders him to take Unit-01 and join the battle. When he sees Kaworu towing Unit-02 towards Terminal Dogma, Shinji yells out that Kaworu has betrayed him, just like Gendo. Misato asks Hyuga to be prepared to trigger the self-distruct for NERV headquarters if Unit-01 fails to stop Kaworu. Shinji absently apologizes to Asuka for fighting her Unit-02. Kaworu notes that because the Evangelions are born of Adam, humans should see them as abominations. He is perplexed that in a desperate attempt to survive, the progeny of Lilith would actually resort to employing Adam-based life forms. Shinji attempts to attack Kaworu with his progressive knife, but his weapon is blocked by the final Angel's A.T. Field. The Kaworu explains that all life possesses an A.T. Field, which he describes as the "inner wall that we all possess." He then expands his A.T. Field to an unprecedented level of power, blocking NERV's ability to monitor the situation. NERV sensors then detect a second A.T. Field within Terminal Dogma that neutralizes Kaworu's field. Rei, the source of the second A.T. field, stands above Terminal Dogma watching the confrontation. Kaworu hovers before the crucified being in Terminal Dogma, which he calls "Adam." However, Kaworu quickly realizes that the giant life form is not Adam, but is actually Lilith. Kaworu contemplates this discovery as Unit-01 discards of the defeated Unit-02 behind him. The victorious Unit-01 grabs the final Angel in its hand. With his A.T. Field neutralized, Kaworu asks Shinji to grant him his final wish: death. Glancing knowingly at Rei standing above them, Kaworu tells Shinji that only one of the Angels or humanity can exist on Earth. After spending time with Shinji, Kaworu has decided that humanity deserves to live. Grudgingly, after a long hesitation, Shinji kills Kaworu. A severed head is seen dropping into the pool of LCL beneath Lilith. Later, Misto and Shinji are standing at the lakeside site where Shinji first met Kaworu. Misato tries to convince Shinji that eliminating Kaworu was necessary in order to save humanity. Despite her attempt, Shinji remains haunted by killing Kaworu, someone he saw as human. Differences between the OA Version and the Director's Cut *New scenes were added to the DC version of this episode: ** Asuka's shocked expression after slapping Shinji at the news of Kaji's death (along with the spilled coffee-pot from The End of Evangelion). ** The brief appearance of the embryo of Adam on Gendo's palm. ** The expanded conversion of Kaworu saying Rei is "the same as him". ** A scene in which Kaworu converses with the SEELE monoliths at the lake, while Misato spies on him. * Lilith's appearance is altered to reflect the regrowth of its lower body in the DC version of Episode 22. * The DC version shows a preview of the video version of Episode 25' Air, (Consisting of animatics of Asuka battling the MP Eva Series, Ritsuko surprised at Casper's betrayal as well as Misato saying goodbye to Shinji). Quotes * Kaworu (after humming "Ode to Joy", to Shinji): "Singing is great. Singing enriches the soul. It's the crowning achievement of the civilation that the Lilin created. Don't you feel the same... Shinji Ikari?" * Kaworu (to Rei): "You're the First Child, aren't you? Rei Ayanami. You're the same as me. So, both of us ended up in the same form as the Lilin while we inhabit this planet. Rei: "Who are you?" * SEELE member: "NERV, the organization formed to be SEELE's executive branch..." SEELE member: "It was created in order to put our scenario into practice." SEELE member: "But now, it has become an organization in the possession of one individual." SEELE member: "Precisely, we must take it back." SEELE member: "Before the promised day." Keel Lorenz: "NERV and the Eva series must be in their true forms. Ikari, you will bear the responsibility of your malfeasance towards SEELE." * Gendo (standing in front of Unit-01): "The time that has been given to us runs short. But the Spear of Longinus that stood in the way of our desire is no more. Soon, the final Angel will appear. If we destroy it, our wish will become true. Just wait a little longer, Yui." * Misato (to Pen Pen): "I'm glad we're on the outskirts of the city, beause it kept you from all that. But there's no guarantee that will be the case next time. So the Horaki family will be taking care of you starting tomorrow. This will be a goodbye for a while, Pen Pen." * Kaworu (to himself): "Humans cannot create anything out of nothingness. Humans cannot accomplish anything without holding onto something. After all, humans are not gods." References Category:Episodes